masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Priority: The Citadel I
The Council must be informed of the Reaper threat and the Prothean device that may be able to stop the Reapers. Go to Councilor Udina's office on the Citadel and convince the Council to send help for the fight against the Reapers. Acquisition Available once the plot mission on Mars has been completed. Walkthrough Completion of this mission only hinges on you going to the Citadel Council to discuss your findings. Everything else is optional, but since you're already on the Citadel and some events may not be available afterward, you might as well follow the directions below for completion. Head into the viewing lounge and talk to Diana Allers, who is attempting to get facts from Ensign Copeland, a member of your crew. She wants to join the crew of the Normandy, and will be a war asset if you allow her to join. You can talk to Avina before going through the security checkpoint and using the elevator. Travel to Huerta Memorial Hospital, where you find Doctor Chakwas if she survived the Suicide Mission. You can invite her to rejoin the Normandy Crew ( if you tell her to stay in the labs, you will have the option of bringing Dr. Chloe Michel on board and also gain Dr. Chakwas as a war asset). At the Sirta Supplies, you are able to buy Medi-Gel capacity. You can check on Dr. Michel about the status of Ashley/Kaidan. Continue on through the next two doors and open the door on the right to visit Ashley/Kaidan. Then return back to the elevator. Take the elevator to Citadel Embassies, exit, and talk to Avina to learn more about the area. Turn left and find a volus diplomat to pick up the Shrike Abyssal: Prothean Obelisk mission. Return back down the hall and around the corner past the desk and up the stairs. Turn left to enter C-Sec and check in with Commander Bailey. After he boots out Khalisah al-Jilani and you've had your first discussion with him, you can have another one for investigative purposes and learn some more about the Citadel and Bailey in general. Back in the hall, find the next door on the left to check out the Spectre Office. At the end of the left corridor is the Spectre Requisitions store, and the Spectre Console where you get status information and perform various Spectre-related tasks throughout the game. The door on the right will take you into the Firing Range, where you can modify your weapons with upgrades and test out their effectiveness on three different targets, one each for shields, armour, and health. Exit the Spectre Office and enter the Earth Councilor's Office, where Udina resides. You will meet up with the Council and automatically return to Udina's quarters. The Turian councilor will see you and inform you that they have lost contact with Primarch Fedorian, who was preparing to call a war summit. The councilor would like you to go find him. If your Spectre status was not restored in the previous game, it will be restored here. Talk to Udina again if you're the inquisitive type. Return to the lobby and talk to Khalisah al-Jilani, a potential war asset, standing near Avina. James will be looking out a window right of the elevator, and you can go talk to him about leaving Earth and going to the Citadel. If you've had enough of your fill of the Citadel for now, you may return to the ship. When you return to the Normandy, a dream sequence ensues. Finding yourself in a dead, bleak forest, you see the child you met on Earth running away. Pursue him. You finally reach him, only to see him engulfed in flames as you try to save him. Alternately, do nothing for a while, and you'll still see the sequence of the kid being burned. After you wake up, you will talk to Liara, Specialist Traynor, and Admiral Hackett. You will now be given free rein of the Normandy. Be sure to check your private terminal and get acquainted with the crew. When you are ready, go to the CIC and fire up the galaxy map for your choice of next destination. de:Priorität: Die Citadel es:Prioridad: La Ciudadela I fr:Priorité : Citadelle it:Priorità: La Cittadella I ru:Приоритет: Цитадель I uk:Пріоритет: Цитадель I pl:Priorytet: Cytadela Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 3